Welcome to Forks
by lauraxlovegood
Summary: What do you get when vampire Bella and Charlie come to the town of Forks and meet the human Cullen family? Charlie is a famous cop and Bella is his 17 year old daughter. She can see your emotions on your face and Charlie gets "feelings" about the future.
1. Welcome to Forks Charlie and Bella

**Hey guys so I'm a little behind with The Healing Begins I know; and I feel real bad for it too. But I've lost my notebook which had everything I had written for it and well yea. I'm looking for it but while I look for it I've decided to write another story. Don't forget to review it up when you finish the chapter so that I feel more into writing more for you guys. Also I would like to let you guys know that I do not own anything Twilight related, and that I give lots of credit to my friend Hannah, she gave me the idea one day in a text message and well I started writing. The way I set it up is mine, but the idea of the Cullens as humans and the Swans as vampires was all hers. Thanks babe!(:**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Charlie? Are you almost ready to go?" I yelled at him impatiently. Sure we can run fast, but that doesn't always mean we'll catch the flight on time.

I remember the last time we had to move because Charlie was getting older and so was I. We couldn't pass as our ages set there anymore. When we ran to catch our flight Charlie decided to stop since we had some time to spare. When I finally got him out of the bar we ran to the airport. But since Charlie wouldn't get his big butt out the door soon enough, we missed our flight. Not even vampire speed had helped us at that moment.

"Do you want a repeat of last time?" I could finally hear his footsteps as he started walking to me.

"Of course not Bella; but I'm sure we're fine. My senses tell me we'll be fine," he told me with truth behind his eyes. I knew I couldn't argue with him when I could see the truth plain across his face. I swear his stupid ability was going to kill us one day.

"Okay dad, well let's just go already. If we're early this time then maybe you can find yourself a nice young woman to hang out with. We all know how much you like your women," I told him. I knew this would get him moving, and sure enough we were out the door. Before the blink of a human eye we were gone.

* * *

The rush I felt as we ran through the trees was exhilarating. The trees blurred past us as our feet moved swiftly through the forest. The warm autumn leaves swirling into mini tornadoes long after our pass; the ones the little kids play in on their way to school. I used to enjoy watching them. I also enjoyed making them for the young ones to play in. It always gave me such joy to see their smiles spread from ear to ear.

"Hey dad; can we please slow down a bit?" I pleaded, wanting to take in the last bit of Massachusetts I would get in years.

"What for Bells?" I could see his confusion sitting there on his face. The ability to see emotions playing along ones face was nice at times. But sometimes it was a bother.

"Well Char- dad. Sorry again it's feeling a bit odd calling you dad," He interrupted me then.

"What's going on Bella? Why are we stopping? You promised me women and now we're stopping?"

"Just hold on for a minute. I want to feel the last of this place sink in before we continue to Forks. I'm going to miss it here. I always enjoyed this place. We're going to have to come back some day."

"Sure thing Bella; fifty years or so from now we'll come back if you like it that much."

"Thanks. Now let's go."

* * *

The next thing I knew we we're sitting in our seats -first class seats of course- and I watched as Charlie played human with the young flight attendant. She was beautiful of course. Long legs, blonde hair to her shoulders; I believe her hair was one of the so called scene hair cuts. There were many layers starting at the ear and ending an inch from the bottom of her hair. She had bright red lipstick on and one of the tackiest flight attendant suits on Earth. Why couldn't they make cuter outfits? Sure the blue looked good on her and it matched her sapphire eyes. In fact, it made her eyes sparkle with the color from her clothes and the lights on the plane. No wonder he picked her. Fool. Better not ruin the stupid secret!

"Bella; you awake?" Was she talking to me? I pointed at myself to make sure, "Yea your father said he was going to be right back and asked me to stay here with you. I'm not sure why but I cater to the needs of the people in my section," well then why are you here? Can't you see that we're NOT human?

"Of course; take a seat; watch the movie," I said without a single drop of emotion in my words," All I ask is that you stay quiet. This is my favorite movie and well I would like to watch it without anybody to ruin it for me."

"Of course Miss Swan," and she sat there. She was sitting very still; quiet as a mouse. I almost forgot she was there until she got up to let Charlie back into his seat, "your daughter is very pleasant. And Titanic is a wonderful movie. Shows she has character. Not too many people actually like it. I'm actually a little shocked."

"That's Bella for you. Look I was just wondering if maybe you could accompany me in the bathroom. There seems to be something wrong."

"Of course sir, I'm right behind you," and with that I saw Charlie in the corner of my eyes winking at me. Great, I'm going to hear all about it when we land. I guess I'm just going to have to take off right away. Maybe get some hunting in before we get all the "welcome to the neighborhood" greetings we usually get.

* * *

"Hello everyone, this is your captain, Dave Smurfit. I just wanted to let you know that we will be landing soon. Make sure you're fastened in your seatbelts within the next five minutes," where was Charlie? He better not be in that damn bathroom still! And then before I could even get up he was back smoothing out his shirt.

"Charlie!" I hissed under my breath. So low only he could hear.

"Don't worry about it Bells; I'm not going to give you details this time," And I knew that this was way too much for me to handle. He only says that if some major stuff went on. Well that was definitely good for me. Now I don't have to scare everyone with my escape out of the airport.

* * *

"So where now?" I asked not even interested. I just wanted to drop off my stuff and run around. I wanted to take an adventure and find out where everything was.

"This way," and he pointed to a lime green **Lamborghini** Murcielago.

"You've got to be kidding me! Lime green?" I screamed at him. And that was when I heard the smirk he had playing across his face not even two minutes ago, "I hate you!"

"No you don't; now get in. I'm taking us home."

* * *

The trees looked a lot like the ones in Massachusetts. But which ones didn't? The trees here had gold and red leaves falling from the branches up high as we zoomed past at eighty miles an hour.

"Dad don't you think we should slow down a bit? We don't want to drive past town in less than five minutes," I tried to warn him, he just looked at me and laughed, "what?"

"Trust me, we're fine. We'll be there in five, four, three, two, one," and then I saw it. The cutest little cottage I had ever seen in my life. Now knowing Charlie this was just the temporary house we would live in until we had the new one built. But even afterwards I think I would want to keep it.

The outside painting was a very pretty, light crème color with vines climbing up the sides and around the corners. In front of the house was a cute little stone pathway from the gravel road -where our car would be parked- to our new home. On the left side was a small pond with a few goldfish the size of my hand, and to the side of that –right next to the house- was a walk in garden filled with roses, lilacs, daffodils, and baby's breath. It was amazing in there. And I knew that I would spend my days of not studying in it writing poetry.

Before I could look at the other side of the house Charlie had a hold of my hand and was pulling me through the wooden doors. Inside was amazing. It looked a bit bigger inside than it did outside; and it was beautiful just like the rest. It had already been furnished and was well done might I add. The living room consisted of a love seat the color of the outside walls- along with two comfortable looking chairs to the sides. In front of it was a class coffee table. The stand had an interesting shape to it; two geese kissing. It was very adorable. Then I was pulled into the kitchen where Charlie unpacked the props to make our lives a lot easier. While he unpacked I wandered around our new home since the kitchen was totally dull. When I reached the hall I noticed a few pictures of Charlie and I. Had he been here earlier? And it was then that I was interrupted.

"Bella have you seen the pictures they put up?" He yelled although he and I both knew he didn't have to and I responded back to him in a lower tone, "Yea dad, they look great. Did you send the decorators pictures?"

"Yea I did, now go un pack!"

"Sure thing," I replied sweetly as I towed my luggage up the wooden staircase to the second floor where my room was. There was a short hallway that led to my room. First there was Charlie's room at the beginning of the hallway right next to the end of the stairs, and then down a bit there was a small bathroom with a long counter which I could put all my hair and makeup on. Then a few feet further was my room.

Inside there were walls painted a soft pink blush color, but only three were painted. I noticed that the fourth wall –on the left- was a wall of windows and a glass door. I sat my belongings on my bed and ignored everything else. The desk and swivel chair, laptop and lamps, door to the bathroom, none of it mattered because I had to see the outside.

When I opened the door a fresh breeze swarmed in and surrounded me. I walked through it and out onto the mezzanine. On the far left I saw a cute little rocking chair which I would use when I didn't want to visit the garden. Here I would read books and write stories about love and fantasies of mine. I could just picture everything. It was all so perfect. And then it came; the annoyance that was my father!

"Bella you better get down here!" What did he have to say to me now? I was un packing; what else did he want?

"I'm on my way!" I yelled back at him. Curious as to what was wrong, and there they were; the first batch of the welcoming committee. I guess I'll have to finish un packing and looking around the house when everything settles down.

* * *

**So what did you think of the first chapter? Yes I know interesting right? Well review it up and just remember, the more I get the happier I'll be which will mean what? MORE CHAPTERS! Woo! Now review it! If you have any suggestions or ideas let me know, I welcome all ideas with a smile on my face(:**


	2. I've Brought This For You

**Hey guys so I've been super busy lately. School is starting next week. State Fair and the usual Labor Day weekend camping trip. It's all just too much. So I've decided to write you one more chapter until I'm able to write more. If I have time then I will write two chapters tonight. But if not then the third chapter will come after September 2****nd****.**

* * *

_Previously in "Welcome to Forks": "I'm on my way!" I yelled back at him. Curious as to what was wrong, and there they were; the first batch of the welcoming committee. I guess I'll have to finish UN packing and looking around the house when everything settles down._

Ding, dong! "Hello, I'm Mike Newton," said a boy of seventeen; his mother on his left hand side. This Mike kid was wearing some khakis and an American Eagle polo t-shirt. Along with his tacky outfit, he wore one of those_ Pokémon_ hats; the one that Ash Ketchum wore, "And you are?"

Distracted as I was by his lust playing across his face I responded," I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," Might as well get it over with. This was going to be a long day. Maybe I could get some fun in with this Mike child. What's a little harm in playing with his emotions?

"Well hi Bella. Would you mind if I ever called you Bells?" He asked as his curiosity danced around.'

"Sure thing Mike, as long as I may call you Mikey," I smiled at that knowing by the looks on his face that I hit a button.

"Well let's just stick with our names," ha! So Mikey is out of the question. I'll use that against him later.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you Mike. I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," I smiled my biggest smile from ear to ear and he grinned back.

Mrs. Newton spoke then, "Um Mike, aren't you forgetting something?" I could see her frustration plain on her face and it humored me.

"Oh, right. Here Bella, my mom and I made you some brownies,"

"Oh thanks Mike, Mrs. Newton. These will probably be gone before the next wave of guests arrive," I paused looking outside to find a car pulling up, "or not, I'm sure we'll eat them later tonight before bed. They may last for a day which will be a major shock," I chuckled then and watched as Mike's face lit up as he turned to go back to the car with Mrs. Newton tagging along.

As they scurried to their car, a brown haired girl and her father got out of their medium blue Lincoln Navigator and started walking up the path. I waited in the door with a smile glued onto my face as they worked their way to the door, looking at the house they had never seen in their life considering it was deep in the forest. By time they got to the door I had already started, "Hello I am Isabella Swan but you may call me Bella. Oh and this is Charlie," I gestured towards a bouncy Charlie Swan. How could I forget my own father? Oh snap I forgot to mention him to the Newton's," and you are?"

"I'm Angela Weber and this is my dad," I could see the glee through her delicate features. She was one I could probably get along with.

"Nice to meet you both," I grinned, "and I'm sure my dad would be delighted to meet you as well if he wasn't stuffing his face with the Newton's brownies," I pointed at him laughing along with the Weber's; of course knowing that it was all an act as usual.

"Well it was nice to meet you, and well, part of your dad. Ha. Well we really should get going. We brought you some fish,"

It was Mr. Weber to interrupt her," I caught it myself this morning," Pride sticking to him like peanut butter sticking to a dog's mouth, "Hey Charlie, if you're ever up for it, you can come fishing with the boys and I!"

"Sure thing; I'll call you"

"Alright well we really should get going. It was nice meeting you, see you at school Bella."

"Sounds good, see you tomorrow Angela," and then they were off. I used my vampire hearing to listen for any cars coming and got nothing. So I decided to go to the garden and write. I wrote for about an hour when I heard the doorbell ring again. _Great! _At the speed of light I was there at the door opening it slowly so that I didn't scare the next batch.

"Hello; are you Bella?" asked a girl with her friend standing next to her.

"Yea I am, and you two are?" I was the confused one this time. How did they know my name already?

"Well I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory. Mike told us about you already and that's how we knew your name ha!" Jessica laughed relieving my confusion.

"Oh well it's a delight to meet you two. My father Charlie is kind of busy shoving brownies down his throat at the moment so you'll have to meet him another time," I hit the spot and both girls busted up laughing.

"Alright well, sadly we didn't have time to go get you something. But we're going to the mall tomorrow after school. Would you like to come?" Lauren asked this time.

"Sure thing, sounds like fun. I'll see you at school."

"OMG we're going to be like the best of friends!" and on that note the two girls skipped back to their hot pink bug convertible. Oh boy, just what I wanted, to be the center of attention. Whenever we go somewhere we're taking, and it was then that my thoughts were all of a sudden interrupted by a chuckle followed by a lovely velvet voice.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen, I figured since your door was open and you stood there I would say hi before anyone else in the family came over," I looked past the bronze haired boy in front of me to see six other figures heading towards me.

"Well incase you haven't heard already, I'm Isabella Swan, but you may call me Bella," I recited the same line for the millionth time today.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan," and with that he grabbed my hand ever so gently and kissed it.

"As goes for you Mr. Cullen,"

"Please call me Edward, Mr. Cullen is my dad. Ha!" Before I could respond a bouncy pixie like girl with spiked jet black hair came to me, "Hey Bella, I'm Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper!" Her voice was sweet and elegant. I didn't even notice Jasper until she said his name.

"Nice to meet you both," It was then that I turned to Edward, "I thought you said they were all your family."

"Well they pretty much are. Jasper and his sister Rosalie are over all the time because of Alice and Emmett. Also Emmett is adopted while Alice and I are blood related," Well that's good to know. Hopefully I don't seem like such a fool for not understanding sooner.

"Hey! You guys couldn't wait two seconds for the drama queen and me?" I heard a booming laughter followed by a smack in the head.

"You must be Emmett and Rosalie," I guessed.

"Yea how'd you know?"

"Lucky guess?" I laughed as Emmett set Rosalie down.

"Well my name is Rosalie as you know, but you may call me Rose if you would like."

"Of course, anybody else with nicknames?"

"Ha!" and that was all I got from the laughing teenagers on my doorstep as their parents came up.

"Well I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme; the Hales couldn't make it so I came with their kids and gift."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, and well, all of you actually." I said politely as all the Cullen's stood in a lump and stared at me in awe," Well Charlie is in the kitchen eating brownies; err more like stuffing his face with brownies but if you'd like you can come in. I don't think there are anymore visitors coming."

"Nope!" Alice replied in her sing song voice. It carried through my house and sent a small shiver down my spine as I led them to the kitchen.

"Dad meet the Cullen's, the last of the welcoming committee," I giggled as I announced them and just when I thought they were done staring at me to watch the pig stuff his face, Edward looked at me in awe. What was up with this boy?

"Nice. To. Meet. You." Charlie replied through bites.

"Dad!" I hissed under my breath and he gulped the rest of the brownies down.

"Sorry about that. So the Cullen's eh? I've heard a lot about you Carlisle,"

"As I have of you Charlie; so why Forks?"

"Big towns are so over rated these days; decided to go smaller."

"I understand, well these are my kids and the two Hale children."

"Nice to meet you all; come over anytime, you're always welcome." He finally peeled his beautiful green eyes off of me and stared at Charlie.

"Are you serious?" Edward asked.

"Of course, you guys seem pretty cool compared to the others, not that they aren't nice but you seem more relaxed and not so keyed up about us being new, except of course you Edward." He blushed at that comment. I could see embarrassment flaring up in his cheeks. What a beautiful color.

"Well I think it's time we left now; we have dinner getting cold at home. It was nice meeting you all," Carlisle spoke now as the laughter started to dim.

"Well actually I was wondering if maybe one of you would like to stay here, Charlie made enough food for three and well I kind of want to get to know some of you guys further." Come on Edward, volunteer yourself.

"Well if Charlie and my dad wouldn't mind then I would love to stay for dinner with you Bella," YES! Please say yes Carlisle, I already know Charlie's answer.

"Sure son, but have either Bella or Charlie drive you home after."

"Sure thing dad, see you soon." And with that the Cullen's left, all but one of course."

* * *

**So what did you guys think? I know I repeated a lot of words but that tends to happen when you're new. You say the same things over and over again and I'm too buzzed from today at the fair to look up words. I'm already having troubles since I want to write another chapter. I want to write the dinner chapter so badly! OMG I think I will. Just because well it should go well hhah. I hope. Or not. Dun dun dun! Hhah! Well make sure to review it up and hopefully the next chapter will be up either tomorrow morning or tonight depending on what I think up and whatever. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**

* * *


	3. Not All Memories Are Good

**So I had tons of fun camping; met some guys of course and whatever. The first day of high school was pretty awesome. I'm a freshman now baby! Hhah. Yea so that means I won't be updating a ton. But I will do my best to update as much as I can. I got a new notebook to write in so yea. I'm going to write Welcome to Forks in there while I still search for my Healing Begins notebook. You have no idea how frustrating this is for me. Anyways, So I'm working on the fourth chapter now. I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

  
_Previously in "Welcome to Forks": "Sure son, but have either Bella or Charlie drive you home after."_

"_Sure thing dad, see you soon." And with that the Cullen's left, all but one of course."_

* * *

  
"So Edward, how long have you lived in Forks?" I asked him in my sweetest voice, trying to make conversation as we ate our spaghetti and garlic bread.

"Well I moved to Forks not too long before you did actually. We used to live in Alaska with our family there," not quite paying attention to me, but not his food either. He seemed to be deep in thought and that's when I heard the annoying sound that was my dad whispering low enough for only us.

"Bella I think you're scaring the poor boy, I have a feeling he wants to dart for the door!"

"Calm yourself dad, I won't do anything rash. If you want I'll even dull down a bit."

"Yes please"

"Alright," I finished with him and then looked up at Edward and with my dullest voice I asked him," So anyone there you miss at all; any ex girlfriends?"

"Well I had one girlfriend there and her name was Tanya; but we broke up long before I moved. She just wasn't my type at all," he told me with total curiosity stretched across his gentle features, "she was a blonde; what about you Bells? Do you mind if I call you Bells?"

"No I don't mind at all; and no, there has never been another. I wasn't really interested since we tend to move a lot, but Charlie assures me that we will be staying here longer than any other place. So I'm hoping to get to know everyone here. Maybe try a relationship. I'm not totally sure yet," let's give the boy some hope. I'm totally drawn in by those big beautiful green eyes of his. They go along perfectly with his flawless figure and face features.

Interest shot clear across his eyes as they stared into mine, "Excuse me for staring, I should be more polite," wow for a human he sure does have me dazzled, his soft velvet voice and sparkling green jewels, I just couldn't resist.

"It's no problem really, actually it's more my fault than anything. I'm a girl and I should know my place. I just got caught up in thought. Sorry about that," _what has gotten into me?! I might as well just give in. Go on Bella; ask him out! See if he'll show you around or take you to the movies sometime!_ "Hey, Edward I was just wondering," his face shot up and a long string of spaghetti slapped onto his chin and I started to laugh, unsure if I would ever be able to stop. But I managed to choke out the rest, "Would. You. Mind. Showing. Me. Around. Town?" Giggles shot through each word but he seemed to have caught it.

The crooked smile I had seen earlier was plastered onto his face as he took the dangling piece of noodle off his chin and he started to laugh along with me," sure thing Bella, when do you want to go?"

"How's tomorrow after school?" I said as I started to calm down.

"Sure!"

"Oh wait! I can't; I'm going to the mall with Jessica and Lauren," darn! What am I to do? I want to be with Edward, but I would feel terrible rescheduling with the girls, it's my chance at acting normal for a chance and I really do want to try this time.

"Well we can go before you leave with them if you would like. Forks is kind of small so it won't take much."

"Okay sounds good. So after school it is; my car or yours?"

"Well would you like to go in a Volvo or a Lamborghini?" Oh yea, I forgot. I need to get a normal car; or at least normal to the people here.

"Let's take yours," and with that I gave him the biggest smile I could manage without scaring him off. He was mine and nobody else could claim him. There was no way I would ever be able to stay away from him so I might as well give in. _Wimp. _Yup that's me," So Edward, I see you're done, and I'm done, would you like to take an adventure with me? I still need to finish un packing and would like to check out the rest of the house."

"Sure," he said as we stood up and walked our dishes into the kitchen and set them gently into the dishwasher after rinsing them off," Hey where's the bathroom?"

"Down the hall and to the left, I'll be up the stairs finishing the un packing; all I have left is small knick-knacks so yea. It should be easy to find my room; it's the one that doesn't have a door covered in star wars posters,"

"Ha! Alright I'll be up in a second," Edward said as he slipped into the bathroom. I ran up the stairs with vampire speed and finished un packing the big stuff since by time he came up it would seem like all I put up was knick-knacks," Hey Bella, nice room. It's really pretty in here."

"Oh yea; well wait until you see the walk-in garden outside my house," I said as I stared at the rocking chair outside.

"Well let's get going, I should be getting home soon, so we should get a move on."

"Of course," I replied as we started our adventure.

We wandered down the hallway from my bedroom; and down the stairs to the front door slowly; looking at pictures and talking about random child hood memories and whatever. I felt totally comfortable around Edward; he was like my best friend from when I was human. She was the only one I remembered after the transformation.

_Flashback_

"_Bella; Wait up!" a small girl with small ice blue eyes and golden blonde hair shouted over all the noise surrounding us._

"_Sorry about that Claire, I just wanted to get away from the crowd."_

"_I understand completely, who knew that when you graduated the 8__th__ grade everyone would be so excited, I mean come on we still have high school," she giggled at my reaction and started to bounce up and down as papers flew past our heads," hey do you think we'll like high school?"_

"_I don't really know, I mean isn't it basically junior high; but bigger, scarier, and harder?" _

"_Ha! Yea, but I mean come on; we're bigger girls now,"_

"_Says the one with her hair in high pigtails bouncing up and down with excitement like a four year old at the candy store," we laughed at that and then headed out of the school that we would never return to. _

_End of flash back_

"So Bella; do you ever miss your friends when you move?" Dang that hit a nerve, and not necessarily a good one.

"Well yea actually. There was this one girl I knew and loved. She was my best friend from kindergarten to the 9th grade. She died of lung cancer, her dad would smoke like a pack a day and she got lung cancer from second hand smoke. The doctors tried everything, but she eventually died and I did too, not like actually died but inside I died. It took me forever to let go of her, but I'm here today and kicking aren't I?"

"Wow I'm really sorry, I didn't know, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's finish up the adventure with the walk-in garden." By then I had seen every aspect of my house and loved it very much. Now I would go into the place I found the most comfort and talk with the one guy that ever made me feel comfortable after Claire's death.

"This is nice, I think it's my favorite place," he interrupted as I thought about the days I spent with her in the hospital.

"Yea it is, before anyone came to welcome us I came in here and started writing. It's nice and peaceful, gives me ideas and what to write and helps me concentrate. If you would like to, you could come over at any time and write or just come to hang out with me. I wouldn't mind having company here."

"Sure thing Bella, and I would love to, I enjoyed today very much."

"Well let's get you home before your parents have a cow," and we laughed the rest of our way to my car.

As we drove back to the Cullen's home I turned to look at what Edward's surfacing motions were at the moment and it left me confused. All I saw was a very happy Edward staring right back at me," What are you thinking about Edward? The fact that you're pretty much glowing with happiness is very confusing,"

"Ha! Silly girl; today has been an amazing day for me. I met you, I got invited to come visit you in your favorite place whenever I would like to, and well, there isn't anything else more exciting to know than the matter that you actually want to talk to me. I hear that a lot of girls find me attractive and whatever, but they're all too scared to talk to me which is weird. But you don't seem to have a problem at all."

Actually I do have a problem, the smell of your sweet blood burns my throat beyond any other burn I have ever felt. Even when I was a newborn the burn wasn't this bad. It's killing me to be around you but I don't really want to leave you," As far as you're concerned, you'll probably be the death of me Edward Cullen."

"Right; and I am supposed to give up there?"

"No, you can stay in the game for now, I just don't want to hurt anyone, or get hurt my self."

"Well don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you," and as he finished his last words we pulled up the drive way and sat there looking at each other in total silence.

"So tomorrow after school meet me in the parking lot and then you can take me around town in your car. Then when you're done you can drop me back off at school so I can take Jessica and Lauren to the mall. Sound good?"

"Mhm," his face was in a daze.

"Um Earth to Edward?" and then I felt a rush of heat on my arms and warm tender lips on my cheek. It was quick, and when he pulled away I wanted him to come back, but his face flushed with embarrassment and he fled out of my car and into his house. I looked down to his seat and picked up his cell phone. I guess I'll have to give this to him tomorrow at school since I bet he won't answer the door.

**

* * *

  
So what did you guys think?! I know right? Hhah; well review it up babes! Remember that the more reviews I get the more I want to write for you! So please review. I've noticed how many hits I've gotten and it's way more than the amount of reviews I have so don't forget to review whatever chapter you read because it makes me happy; even if they're criticism reviews. **


	4. Phone Troubles?

**I'm really sorry that the last time I updated was forever ago, but I just started high school. I'm now a freshman. Yikes! Hhah. Since I feel really bad I'm going to start writing more chapters during study hall so that I can have new chapters sooner. Sure it'll put me a little further behind on homework but I feel really bad. So until I make up for it I'm using study hall time. Besides I shouldn't have way too much homework until like next month I think…**

_Previously in "Welcome to Forks": "Um Earth to Edward?" and then I felt a rush of heat on my arms and warm tender lips on my cheek. It was quick, and when he pulled away I wanted him to come back, but his face flushed with embarrassment and he fled out of my car and into his house. I looked down to his seat and picked up his cell phone. I guess I'll have to give this to him tomorrow at school since I bet he won't answer the door._

* * *

  
When I got home, Charlie was sitting on the couch already enjoying his first football game at the new house.

"Hey Bells," Charlie yelled back at me, staring wide eyed at the television.

"Hey dad, how's the game?" I asked sweetly.

"It's good, we're winning so far! How was the ride to the Cullen's house?"

"It was fine; Edward forgot his phone in his seat so I'm going to have to give it to him tomorrow,"

"What made him forget about it?"

"He got… distracted,"

"Oh, did he now?"

"Yea dad, look I'm going to go upstairs and play piano,"

"Sure thing Bella; have fun," he finished as I walked up the stairway and right into my room. It didn't matter how far away I was I could still hear him.

When I got up to my room I went and sat on my bed. My bedroom was looking amazing if I do say so myself. On the wall next to my door was a flat screen TV. hung up so that it was about three or so feet above the ground. I grabbed the remote and turned it on.

"Wow, I haven't watched this show in years," I said to myself as I thought about the last time I watched Pokémon. When was the last time I watched it?

_Flashback_

"_Hurry up Claire; we don't want to miss the new Pokémon episode!" I yelled in her direction as I sped up._

"_I can only run so fast! Slow down!" Claire screamed about five feet behind._

"_No way; I have to see what happens! I can't miss it so hurry your butt up!" I screamed back at her. Last time I watched Pokémon Team Rocket battled Ash for the very first time and Caterpi evolved. Who knows what could happen next._

_End of flashback_

"Oh yea," I was no longer in the mood to watch Pokémon so I changed the channel. I switched over to the CW and Friends was on so I decided to watch that.

"Bella, phone!" Charlie hollered up at me.

"Thanks!" I said back finding it pointless to yell, "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, this is Alice Cullen," I heard the pixie voice telling me.

"Hey Alice, what's up?"

"Well you see, my brother was very stupid tonight and left his phone in your car," she said snickering at her brother who was arguing with her in the background.

"Look it's no problem at all, I noticed that he left it in the seat when I got home and was going to give it back to him tomorrow at school," I told her with my calmest tone possible.

"Thanks, and I'll make sure to tell him that the next time he kisses you, don't rush out and forget his phone," She laughed once more and then I heard a dial tone. I'm pretty sure that Alice and I will get along well. Or at least I hope we do.

After I hung up the phone I went to the corner of my room with the white grand piano and sat down. I placed my fingers on the keys and started to play. The tune was new to me and I continued to play the song I was now writing in my head. It was the same tune I was thinking of on my way home after dropping off Edward. I think I'll go visit him tonight while he sleeps, and with that thought I finished up the song in my head as I ran to the Cullen's home.

I climbed up the vine to Edward's window and looked in. Ugh! Stupid boy was still awake. What is he doing?! I used my super hearing to see what I could get.

"Alice I don't know what to do! I totally screwed it all up!" he said as he paced up and down the floor.

"Look Edward, I'm sure she doesn't find it as funny as I do, although it is hilarious!" _The pixie like girl appeared out of no where, laughing her head off; Alice right?_

"Alice! I really like this girl, and I'm not sure if she likes me back," _wow he looks really worried._

"Edward I'm sure she does, I just know that things will be great, she'll probably like you back and you two will go out. Wait, don't you two already have a date for tomorrow?"

"It's not a date! I'm just showing her around town, and don't tell me it is, knowing you you'll attack me with your screams if she ever even thinks about dating me; you're thinking about it now aren't you?!" _she must have been because she had an evil look on her face, Alice is funny._

"Oh dear brother, you know my mind too well, but I'm not sure if I would scream, more like a bunch of I-told-you-so. Which I'm sure will happen very soon," _or not, depends on if I can control myself around him._

"There's no way I stand a chance against all the other guys at school, Bella is way too gorgeous for me! As soon as she sees all the football players at Forks, she'll forget all about me,"

"That's where you're wrong. I know for a fact she won't care about them, unlike you they all stink and listen to the lame rap music by Eminem and all them. You listen to classical and are a major gentleman. To me, Bella seems the same way so just wait awhile,"

"Fine, now get out so I can go to bed,"

"Fine Mr. Grouchy pants!"

"Alice,"

"Okay I'm gone!"

"Thank you,"

"Yea, yea,"

"Finally she leaves," yea and now it's just you and I. "yawn, time for bed,"

_And time for entertainment. Man I wish I had brought some popcorn. Ha!_

Ten minutes into his sleep he started to roll around, and it was then that I decided to slip in. The window was unlocked so I got in easily. I rushed over and sat on Edward's bed as I started to hum his song. He calmed down a bit and his rocking slowed as he rolled towards me, "Bella?" _Damn,_ "Bella I love you," if I could blush, my cheeks would be a bright crimson red! _He's just dreaming, _I told myself as he smiled a lovely crooked smile; my smile.

Sunset came tumbling in and it was my time to go. See you soon Edward. I kissed his cheek and ran home.

"Where were you all night?" Charlie asked as I slipped in through my window. He was sitting on my bed watching a Friends rerun.

"I was running around, checking out the place. I found a lovely meadow and just laid there watching the stars as I wrote a song in my head,"

"Of course, do I get to hear it?"

"Um, sure," and I walked over to my piano and started to play Edward's melody. As soon as I finished I peeked over my shoulder to find Charlie staring in awe, "You okay dad?"

"Yea, of course," he stuttered as I watched him dry his tears. I don't think he noticed me looking at him, "It was wonderful, and you're taking a music class at Forks high right?"

"Well I sign up for classes tomorrow. Why should I anyways? Do I sound like I need more help to you?!" I was offended; he never told me I should take a music class.

"No that's not what I meant at all it's just that, maybe you can make some friends that like the same thing as you do," he said quickly.

"Nice save," my harsh tone escaping me, "sorry, I just, thought maybe you didn't like it. That or you were trying to cover up those tears with something mean,"

"What tears?" embarrassment flashing across his face like a meteor in August.

"Oh you know, the ones I saw rolling down your cheek after my song," I smiled the widest smile I could manage.

"Oh shut up! I was crying."

"Of course not, look I have to go. School starts at either, but I need to get there sooner so I can give Edward his phone,"

"Sure thing Bells see you when you get home,"

"You do know I'll be gone until late tonight?"

"Yea, don't you have shopping plans or something with Jessica and that other girl?"

"Yes I do, so I'll talk to you when I get back,"

"Sounds good,"

"Bye!" I said as I ran to my car, grabbing my backpack on the way. Luckily for me the car delivery service had brought me my average day car over night. Now I will be showing up in a dark purple Honda Civic.

I made sure to take my time to get to school since I still had a half an hour left, but since there was no traffic, and Forks was tiny, I was there in about ten minutes. When I got to school I walked into the small business office. When I went up to the woman behind the counter she held up a finger telling me to hold on.

Three minutes later she hung up the phone and said, "Hello dear, you must be Isabella Swan."

"I am, but you can call me Bella," I assured her.

"Okay, Bella, I'm Mrs. Bowers, and I'm the principal here at Forks high school,"

"Nice to meet you,"

"The pleasure is all mine; now if you could fill these out, we can get you into class," she said as she handed me a packet of electives and a form for me to fill out on a clipboard.

"Thanks, it should take no time at all since I have a good idea on what I would like to take," I said as I gave her a sweet and innocent smile that won over all the teachers.

"I'm sure, now take a seat over there and I'll be right over here when you're finished,"

"Sounds good," I told her as I walked over to sit down; but before I sat down a loud crash came from the cafeteria and I sat my clipboard down on the chair. Before I knew it Mrs. Bowers was running right on past me and two seconds later I was right on her tail. When we reached to cafeteria there were two boys fighting, but when they looked up they dropped the cell phone that they were playing tug-of-war with.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Bowers almost screamed in their faces as they fell to the floor, "What is so damn special about this phone that has you two fighting?"

"Nothing ma'am," the sheer embarrassment sat there playing on their faces.

"Give it to me," she told them and their faces lifted quickly and they looked as if they were scared.

"No ma'am, please don't take it," one of the guys said, he had dark curly hair and muscles ran up his arms, wait… Isn't that Emmett?

"My brother is a fool, and he promises never to do it again!" Edward?!

"Let me see it," she said sternly as they handed her the phone, "Shall I read what it says to our lovely group?" a bunch of yes's and no's came from the crowd, "well then, I can either read this… interesting text message, or you two can take a few days of lunch detention,"

"Please, give me as many lunch detentions as you want, and delete the message while you're at it!" Edward pleaded.

"I would be delighted, now everyone get to class or else you will all be joining them!"

"Yes Mrs. Bowers, the room echoed and in two minutes flat the area went silent, and Edward and I were the only ones left.

"So, are you going to tell me what the message said?" I asked in my sweetest tone as I watched him look at me in awe; but that went away as he shook his head, "Awe come on!"

"Nope, you better get to class Miss Swan, you wouldn't want to be late," he teased me.

"Fine, but you will tell me! Don't forget, we have a date for after school and you still have to show me around. Oh and I do believe I still have your cell phone," I told him as I showed him an evil grin.

"You are very mean," he said as he walked away from me and to his first class of the day. I may be mean, but I still like you.

* * *

**Awe! How sweet! Hhah. So you better review it up because I really don't want to stop there! Hhah. Remember that the more reviews I get, the faster I write. So hop to it(:**


	5. May I have this tour?

**Hey guys, it's been awhile since my last update and I'm sorry. I hope you can understand where I'm coming from. I am a freshman now and well yea. All the homework I've gotten plus my birthday next week! Yea very excited; turning 15. Anyways, so my friend Hannah (yea that awesome girl that gave me the idea) is here and she decided that we should write another chapter or two so here you go (:**

_Previously in "Welcome to Forks": _"_You are very mean," he said as he walked away from me and to his first class of the day. I may be mean, but I still like you._

* * *

  
The day went by slowly and every word I heard from a teacher had been worn out centuries ago. Couldn't they have tried something new? I mean seriously, even when I was human I heard it all, day in and day out. Great, here it goes again, "Good morning class, today we will be discussing" blah, blah, and blah.

Then of course we have our teachers that attempt to be funny like Mr. Curry, "what does an acorn say when it grows up!? GEOMETRY! (Gee-I'm-a-tree)," of course we all chuckle at their jokes, but it's only because of how bad we feel for them. But who knows, maybe that nerd over there thinks it's funny. I do believe his name is Mike Newton. The humor plastered on his face reminded me of the time when Claire laughed so hard she cried.

_Flashback_

"_Good morning class. Today we will be taking a pop quiz!" said Mrs. Skiles excitedly as the room filled with a loud moan. "Why so glum?" she asked the class with plain curiosity in her voice._

"_We don't want to take a pop quiz," Tommy, the boy with bright reddish orange hair which reminded me of a blazing fire whined._

"_But you don't even know what it's for," Mrs. Skiles was so close to tears now and you could see it in her eyes._

"_Aw Mrs. Skiles, we're sorry. We'll take the quiz if it makes you happy," Theresa, the girl with snow white hair in pigtail braids said, "won't we?"_

"_Yea we will!" Yelled Tommy and Nora._

"_We promise." Said a few others._

"_Thanks, I'm sure you'll enjoy this because it's not like normal pop quizzes," she told us as confusion spread along the class, "I'll act something out that either relates to what we're learning or not, and then you write on your paper yes or no. If yes, what it relates to, and if no then put what it makes you think of," she smiled as the class nodded._

"_I am so going to ACE this quiz!" Claire whispered at me._

"_Ha! Me too," I answered back, and with that Mrs. Skiles began the quiz._

_The first few ones were easy; she was a duck, then a doffer, and then a child worker in the mines. We continued the simple ones for awhile but then they got harder and sillier to Claire and I. The last one was apparently supposed to be small pox, but to show it, Mrs. Skiles put on a small coat with holes in it, and as always Claire had to make it a joke which brought up the song fat guy in a little coat. I know it's just a phrase from a show, but Claire and I added to it:_

"_Fat guy in a little coat," sang Claire in her lowest voice._

"_Bend down now, really slow," I continued._

"_Careful now don't split the back," she sang as loud as she could, and by now the whole class was staring at us._

"_Fwwiipp," I made the sound effect perfectly._

"_Whoops, now we see your butt crack," Claire smiled hugely as she sang her last line._

"_Uhhh oh," I sang loud and proud, and as I finished my ending I looked back to find a beat red Claire rolling on the floor crying. Her eyes were big, puffy and filled with tears, and I think she was close to wetting her pants, but who really knows._

_I sat next to her trying to calm her down and to get her up but she wouldn't budge. It was time, the deathly words slipped through my lips and into her ears, "Mr. Farmer in a bikini!" with that she shot up as her eyes bugged out of her head in pure horror. I knew what to do and it was clear that that would always be the only thing I would have to say. _**(A/N: Mr. Farmer is this REALLY fat security guard at my middle school from last year and well he can't even pull off the crossing guard vest like thing, it's 10 million sizes to small, and when he runs the whole building shakes)**

"_Now that that's over," Mrs. Skiles said, and then cleared her throat, "please pass your papers up to the front of the rows."_

_End of Flashback_

The rest of the day passed as it usually does, more quizzes, a few homework assignments I could ace in my sleep -if I could sleep-, and of course a day filled with information I learned forever ago. The only unusual part of my day was when that kid, Mike Newton, decided to see if I was single and if I needed a date to homecoming. Of course I have my eyes on that Edward Cullen, so I had to let him down, and easily since I could tell he is very fragile, "sorry Mike, I can't go to the dance with you, as far as I'm concerned, I'm going with this one group and we don't have enough seats for one more,"

"Oh that's ok, maybe when the winter formal comes around you and I can make plans early," he said with hope apparent on his face and through his voice.

"Sure Mike, we'll see how things go," I said coolly before walking to the parking lot.

Standing next to his car was Edward, and luckily for me I have at least some self control. If not then this would be really hard, "hey Edward, how was your day today?" I asked him as I approached calmly.

"Pretty dull, you?" he asked back in a polite manner.

"Eh, same old, same old," I told him.

"Yea, well you ready for the tour?"

"Yes I am, can't wait to see the amazing Forks, Washington and all it's greenness," I let the slight humor wrap through my words as I smiled at Edward.

"Well I'm pretty sure after this tour green will be your least favorite color," he laughed back, "you may even have nightmares about it," this time said with a straight face, "I know I have," I chuckled at that thought.

"I probably would, if only I could sleep," I replied back in my lowest voice.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I assured him.

"Okay well here you go," he said as he opened my door. I slid in with such grace as I watched Edward wipe the little drip of drool from the corner of his mouth and then trip over his feet on his way to his door.

"You okay there buddy?" I asked as I let out a giggle.

"What?" he asked trying to cover his clumsy moment.

"Oh never mind, I guess I'm just imagining things," I said as I continued to laugh.

"Yea I think you were, nothing happened," he said sternly.

"Of course," I agreed as my laughing died down.

The car ride was kind of long, but I'm sure that all rides with humans will be slow considering I was made for speed. Even as a human I loved to go fast. Claire and I always played car games on our Playstation 2 and whenever my dad got a new car he would ask us to help him pick. Knowing us the first few choices were cars like a Porsche, Ferrari, and of course an Acura. But since he's all old fashion and likes slower cars he picked a Herbie car; EW.

"So, um," he paused trying to gather his words," do you? No," he attempted to start a conversation and failed terribly," do you, um," he paused then and looked down, " sorry my phone is buzzing," he said with embarrassment written across his lovely features.

"Who's calling?" I asked curiously.

"Just the annoying little vixen that I call my sister," he told me with sarcasm seeping through his Velvet voice, "excuse me,"

"Sure," I replied back just waiting for him to answer his phone.

"What do you want Alice?!" I used my super hearing to find out what the conversation was about.

"_Hey there bro, how's the date coming along?"_ I could just barely hear her pixie like voice.

"It's not a," Edward paused and looked over at me, "look I'm in the car with her right now,"

"_Oh, hey are you going to take her to that one drive through coffee shop?"_

"I was thinking about it, why?"

"_Just thought that since you're probably searching for something to say to her, you could ask her if she wanted to get something to drink, then after that you can start talking about the kind of coffee you like, and then move to other interests like books and music and such,"_

"Thanks Alice, that should help a lot, I'll see you later,"

"_Sure, talk to you soon,"_ was her last words as Edward hung up the phone.

"So, are you by any chance thirsty Bella? There's a drive through coffee shop coming up soon, we could stop if you want," he said nervously.

"Sure thing," I smiled at him hoping he would calm down a bit.

After a few more moments of silence we were at the small coffee shop and pulling into the drive through.

"Hello sir, what would you like today?" asked the redhead behind the counter. Her hair down in her face as her black visor threatened to cover her piercing blue eyes.

"Well I would like a medium white chocolate mocha please, and Bella?" Edward told her in a very kind, polite tone. It just made me love him even more.

Recovering from my awe struck stare I told the woman in a sweet voice, "I would like the same please."

Edward turned to me then and asked," You like white chocolate mochas too?"

"Yeah, they're my all time favorite, along with reading fantasy novels and watching stupid cartoons like Pokémon and Power puff Girls," I said with a smile only I could give.

"That's amazing, me too!" he smiled back at me, but this time it was my crooked smile and that's how the rest of the car ride was, smiling and old memories, along with my favorite is, what about you's.

"Thanks for the tour Edward; I don't think I'll get lost now, even though the only person that could get lost here is Mike, am I right?"

"Actually, you're dead on, a month after I moved here Mike did, and the first thing he did was get lost. I talked to him until he could get his own friends, and when he got lost he called me. He ended up in some meadow not too far from here. I could take you some time if you'd like,"

"Of course, but not today since I've got a waiting Jessica and Lauren in a hot pink car coming over here," I said with frustration wanting to leak into my words.

"Yea, I really am sorry about that, have fun," he said as he opened my door and helped me out.

"Hey wait, you never told me what the message said on your phone," I all of a sudden remembered this morning and gave him my winning puppy dog look.

"Sorry but there is no way you will ever get to me, Alice has tried that so many times and now I think I'm immune to the puppy eyes," he said as he laughed at me.

"Please Edward, I'll go to homecoming with you if you tell me," oh yea, I hit an interest point.

"What makes you think I want to go with you?" he asked me trying to hide his smile.

"A little bird told me that you like me and that you were thinking about asking, plus I can just tell, I'm good with all this boy stuff. Sure I didn't date, but I had tons of girlfriends that did,"

"Great, well, I'll tell you after the dance. If I tell you now then you might back out," he told me.

"Oh come on Edward, I'm nothing like that, besides maybe I really want to go with you because I like you, "

"Liar," he replied back with disbelief, but I was telling the truth, actually I was holding back.

"Please?" I begged.

"Nope, after the dance," he just wouldn't budge on this one!

"Fine," I said and then turned around stomping over to the girls' car.

* * *

**  
Hey guys so I'm currently working on the next chapter since Hannah fell asleep and I'm all alone in my house hhah. So hopefully there will be another by tomorrow morning. REVIEW PLEASE!!(:**


	6. That Looks Lovely! :D

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been getting sick a lot and missed a bunch of school. And now that I'm feeling better, they've been piling the homework up on me. But I'm finally all caught up so I'm going to make as many chapters as I can in a few hours time since I still have some homework to do. Remember to review when you're done (:

_Previously in "Welcome to Forks": "Nope, after the dance," he just wouldn't budge on this one! "Fine," I said and then turned around stomping over to the girls' car._

I made my way to the flamboyant pink car and hopped inside. Jessica and Lauren stared at me for a moment before speaking.

"Hey Bella; How are you?" Lauren recovered a bit quicker than her overly jealous friend sitting in the driver's seat.

"The same as always," I laughed internally, "Good."

Once Jessica started the car and began to take off, the girls' road trip mix cd started up, and my worst nightmare began.

"_I'm a Barbie girl,_

_In a Barbie world!_

_Life in plastic_

_It's fantastic_!!"

They knew every single word and sang along at the top of their lungs. I had to admit that I was scared. For the first time in a long time, I was going into something with barely enough confidence that I would be coming out of it. The hour long drive was filled with mindless gossip and more reckless singing. I barely listened to them until they began talking about the Cullens.

"It's like they have a secret or something! They keep to themselves so much. It's not normal. Plus they are all together," Jessica was saying.

"Well, yea but I don't know, they seem normal when they do talk to people," Lauren replied, "What do you think Bells?"

I was momentarily confused by my nickname coming from her. I wasn't expecting a nickname until later if at all, "Well I think that they all are very nice. I really like them. I doubt they have any huge secret. But then again, we all have secrets, don't we?" I looked at their faces trying to read them as I said this. Jessica was embarrassed and a little nervous while Lauren just showed hysteria. I figured Lauren's was probably a cover.

"Well you were hanging out with Edward Cullen this morning. What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"He was just showing me around town. We got some coffee and talked about how there wasn't much to do in town."

"Did he **ask** you anything?" Lauren continued with an urge.

"Just like, getting to know you questions." I told them getting a little annoyed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Oh well…" Jessica sighed, clearly disappointed. Lauren sighed as well. Who knew girls could be so eager to know something. I'm afraid they won't let the subject go. I should probably expect future questioning; especially if I continue to hang out with the youngest Cullen. As I thought more about Edward, I found myself wondering about what he was currently doing and what that text message was. But before I got very far on possibilities, my phone buzzed lightly. I looked down and realized it was a text from him.

_Hey how's the trip going? –Edward_

My fingers slid across the QWRTY keyboard and I replied, _um, it's been interesting; Lots of singing and gossip. The two definitely shouldn't join the talent show. If they did I would probably skip it; unless they were dressed as clowns working with lions, with the chance of being eaten from their lack of skill. _I hit the send button and sat quietly as Jessica asked me if I was going to homecoming with anyone, or if I was going to go with their group.

"Well I'm not entirely sure yet. I don't think I'm going to make any decisions until it gets closer."

"Bella, homecoming is on Saturday, and today is Thursday. Don't you think that it's close enough?"

"Don't worry about me, I already have a dress and everything, so I'm in no rush to figure it out yet. I will be there, with whom will be a mystery I'll solve tomorrow I'm sure, and that you will find out when I arrive at the dance; _Time to get a reaction. _Whether it's a girl or guy, I'm positive that we will all have a great time." Their mouths dropped when they heard girl, and they stared at me with astonishment. It was as clear as day playing across their faces, "oh look! The mall, where first?" I asked as they blinked away the confusion.

"How about we go to the only dress shop here in Port Angeles?" Lauren said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Sounds great!" I said with a big smile. Jessica and Lauren just looked at each other like I was crazy and walked in without hesitation. As they made their way to the dresses in their size I went to sit down by the dressing room and realized I forgot all about Edward! I looked down and noticed three message alerts; one from Charlie, and two from Edward.

_Hey Bella, what are we doing tonight for dinner? We gonna stay in town or do we want to venture off to look for something else? –Charlie_

_Let's go ahead and stick close tonight. _I replied; then continued on to Edward's texts.

_That would be great, probably the best show we've ever had. Maybe then the rumors and drama would cease to exist. –Edward_

_Have you gone crazy from talking to them? You never replied back like I thought you would. You're not becoming one of them are you? –Edward_

I laughed to myself while Jessica and Lauren wandered into the shoe section, and then into the dressing room with all the choices. I decided now would be a good time to assure him that everything was fine and that I was still me.

_Im totally fine; just got a little caught up in helping them pick dresses out. Sorry. What are you up to? _My message had been sent off and out came Jessica with a hot pink, strapless stripper short dress that I had put in there while they were looking around.

"I don't know about this Bells, don't I look kinda, slutty?" she asked me with uncertainty.

"It looks fantastic! Besides, it draws attention to all the places a girl wants to show, and you just have the perfect body for it!" I said trying to hide my laugh.

"Well, I guess. But, well, maybe I should get a guys opinion," she struggled. Maybe it's from earlier and the whole me going with a girl thing.

"Hum, how about I take a picture of it and ask Edward?"

"Okay! Wait how do you have his number?" she asked surprised.

"Well let's see, I'm pretty sure I got shown around town, why wouldn't I get his number? We're like, friends now." I said quickly.

"Oh, okay then. Well make sure to get a good angle. I wanna look good for this one!" I took my phone out and snapped a picture of Jessica, and with her approval, sent it to Edward with the following message:

_Doesn't Jessica look amazing in this dress?_ And sent it hoping he would catch on and agree with me. Two minutes later I got a message back.

_All I can say is… wow. That's… great! –Edward_

Once Jessica saw the text she happily skipped back to change into her normal clothes and went on her way to the cash register followed by a very confused Lauren.

"Bella, I'm not sure this dress looks right on me. It's like the only thing that has ever looked wrong on a person like me. Seriously, everything I've ever worn has looked amazing on me, this not so much. Should I try the next size down?" the baggy, bright yellow, knee-length dress hung on her chicken limbs, and it looked like she was trying to show off a bright yellow paper sack. It was a bit stiff, and it wasn't the softest material ever.

"No way; It's supposed to be that way, it's the style these days. Besides, the next size down would be way too tight and tends to show off any extra, well, baggage. Even the baggage you've never noticed before." I replied hoping she would buy it.

"Um, ok? Maybe I can be the new trendsetter, I was in need of a new rep anyways, and if you say this is in, then I'll go with it," she said bouncing her way back so she could go buy the dress.

As I waited for them to return I went to the jewelry store across the street. Inside were many beautiful diamond rings and necklaces to the left while on the right was the cheaper, costume jewelry. I went over and found a string of pearls that I found to be perfect for Jessica's attire. It would reach to the area right above her AA-cup boobs. I moved over to where the slightly more attractive necklaces were and grabbed a dainty diamond necklace that had three diamonds going horizontally. I just had to get it for Lauren.

I ended up walking over to the car instead of going back inside the dress store and sat there patiently. I looked at my phone hoping to have a text from Edward and sure enough there was one.

_What was that all about? I've never seen a girl look so bad in a stripper dress. –Edward_

_And you've seen how many girls in a stripper dress?_ I laughed to myself.

_Well, I've seen, um, a few. My brothers have the most interesting parties, and pictures. Sometimes I wish they would get lives. Besides, they both have girls, so what's the point? –Edward_

_They're just guys, it's to be expected. It's not that big of a deal. So, looking forward to homecoming? _I asked with pure curiosity.

_I am, I think. What about yourself? Oh did you find a dress for yourself? –Edward_

_Actually I didn't shop for myself, I have a dress at home that I've been dying to wear. I bought it back in Paris, but never got to wear it since I moved here thanks to Charlie's job. I might go buy some shoes though later along with some jewelry. I don't know. _ And I honestly didn't know exactly what I was going to do. But whatever it was, I would make sure to look amazing. Although, I could probably wear a paper sack like Lauren's dress and still look amazing according to the kids at Forks high.

_Well, I can't wait to see it. Hey I have to go. I've got homework waiting for me. Talk to you tomorrow at school :] -Edward_

_Okay goodnight. _I replied as Jessica and Lauren worked their way out of the store, laughing. When they got into the car I tossed them the bag with their necklaces. Then looked at my phone, debating whether I should call Charlie or not. Nah, I'll just surprise him. He's probably watching football anyways.

"Thanks for the necklaces Bella!" Lauren and Jessica nearly screamed at me. Then looked forward and started for home. I was glad the day was over; now I get to go back and watch Edward sleep.

**Hey guys sorry it took so long to post this. I feel sooooo bad. But I've had so much going on and I was just never up to it. But Hannah came over and made me do it so here you go! Haha; thank her! :D anyways. Ill either start the next chapter after I move or later tonight; im not sure yet. But it will be up soon. I think I have some ideas for future chapters.**


End file.
